


“God, you have no idea how amazing you are, do you?” McCree/Commander Reyes

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“God, you have no idea how amazing you are, do you?” McCree/Commander Reyes

Agent McCree:  
Blackwatch was rough, day to day intensive training and missions. It was rare you had any moment to decompress, especially considering how crowded the base was. Sometimes, however, if you were lucky you were able to find a quiet, isolated place all to yourself. Most the time you had alone was spent listening to music, it reminded you of a time before Blackwatch when you were able to just sit down or go for a walk and just listen to the familiar voices and melodies.   
You couldn’t help it if you began singing, in fact most of the time you didn’t even notice it. But McCree did. He caught your voice from an echo and he followed the sound silently, trying not to startle you.   
Lingering in the shadows, he caught a sight of you that almost threw him off balance. You were like a heralding angel and it made his heart beat out of his chest. Usually if he caught the image of something he liked, he’d saunter up to the pretty little thing and lay down his southern charm. But you were different. He had to keep himself away from you, lest he disturbs your angelic voice.   
Every day he found himself returning to the same spot, waiting for you to do the same for a chance to hear you sing. Some days you fulfilled his wish, other days you were too preoccupied with your duties. Those days fueled his hunger for you, and it grew so primal he couldn’t control it.   
Your hair was still wet from the shower, clothes clinging to your wet body. If you were going anywhere you thought anyone would see you, you might’ve fixed up just a bit. But you didn’t have time and you didn’t anticipate anyone finding you at your special spot. So you walked on, your headphones on and volume high.   
McCree made no effort hiding himself as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for you. You flinched at the sight of him, face glowing pink with embarrassment as he caught you mid-note. He gave you his most cunning smile and spoke, “Sorry to interrupt, sugar, but I couldn’t help myself.”  
You stammer as you try to regain your composure, “Oh, u-uh, how much of that did you hear?”  
He laughed as he took in how precious you were, how come he never did this earlier?  
“Not enough, my little songbird,” he made his way towards you, placing an arm above your head as he lifted a hand on your chin, “God, you have no idea how amazing you are, do you?”  
Your eyes widen for a moment and you pull away from his hand, “Um, excuse me-“  
“Jesse,” he was quick to grab your chin back into his hand, his grip much tighter and aggressive than before, “Call me Jesse, darlin’, you’ll be singing my name all night long.”

Commander Reyes:  
Gabe was a very selective man, there wasn’t many things he liked or hated, even. But when he found something that caught his attention, it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he could get a bit obsessive. And this was certainly the case with you.   
The moment the two of you locked eyes he could hardly break away from your gaze. Your whole body captivated him, lingering stares traced your outline. It made you particularly uncomfortable considering he was technically your commander. The fact the two of you hadn’t spoken a word to each other didn’t ease the feeling either.   
His burning eyes were the worst when he would monitor your training. Every little movement beckoned his sights. You caught him staring at your so often you decided not to pay him any attention at all, not wanting to deal with the discomfort.   
That was a big mistake on your part, you’d only caught his interest even more. You’d find him getting closer and closer to you each day, refusing to say a word, trying to break your attempts to ignore him. For the most part, though you made a few minor slips, you kept your gaze away from him.   
Eventually, Gabriel grew impatient. You were on your way to the training facility when you nearly tripped over the man’s leg as he stopped you in your tracks, “Where do you think you’re headed?”  
His voice was much friendlier than his harsh appearance lead on, but his tone was dark and threatening, “Just to the training facility…sir…”  
You were so used to looking away from him that even in conversation your eyes refused his gaze, his frustration was notable in his speech, “Do you have any idea how impolite it is not to look someone in the eyes when they’re talking to you.”  
You kept your head down but lifted your eyes to meet with his own, a pleasant light brown, “I apologize, I wasn’t aware.”  
The corners of his lips lifted, “See, you look much better like that,” he took a step closer to you, “that’s the kind of thing I’d like to see more often. God, you have no clue how beautiful you are, do you?”  
The tension of his words and his closeness made your jaw clench, “I should be going now.”  
“I’m not keeping you,” he moved his leg away from your path. You tore your eyes away from his and give him a nod before making your way hastily away from the commander. Still, you could still feel his eyes on you as he stared at you longingly with a desire that burned hot all about him.


End file.
